Un nouveau passé
by Serhana
Summary: Poudlard est tombé sous les assauts des mangemorts. Dans un espoir désespéré, Hermione tente d'user de son Retourneur de Temps pour changer les évènements. Mais rien ne se passera comme prévu et la sorcière est renvoyée bien plus loin qu'elle ne le souhaite...Avec sa pire ennemie en guise de seule compagnie...
1. 0 Prélude

**PRELUDE**

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Poudlard était tombé. Harry était tombé. Les défenses et les espoirs ne tenaient plus que grâce à quelques fous qui résistaient encore.

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Hermione l'avait su à l'instant même où les sorts de protection avaient failli à leur tâche, se brisant sous les assauts de Voldemort et de ses acolytes. Elle l'avait su lorsque les gens qu'elle connaissait étaient morts, les uns après les autres. Professeurs et élèves, personne n'avaient pu échapper aux Mangemorts. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait approché sur le pont, suivit de toute son armée, les dernières espérances avaient achever de s'éteindre.

À présent, il faisait face aux derniers résistants de Poudlard et les regardait d'un air victorieux. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de prendre le pouvoir sur le château désormais.

Détruire les horcruxes n'avait pas affaibli Voldemort, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient d'abord pensé. Cela l'avait rendu plus acharné, plus déterminé et décuplé sa soif de vengeance. Sa colère, celle-là même qu'il gardait ancrée depuis des années, avait éclaté. Il détenait enfin l'occasion de détruire tout ce qu'il avait tant haït et la sorcière avait pleinement conscience que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide de tout anéantir.

Pour l'heure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait se pavaner devant eux en dansant grossièrement sur sa victoire. Et Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps inanimé et sans vie de Harry, allongé dans les bras d'un Hagrid défait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Comment pourrait-elle accepter à la mort de son meilleur ami ? Comment pourrait-elle même l'envisager ?

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû montrer une émotion. Colère ou tristesse, qu'importe. Mais ses pensées s'activaient malgré elle à la recherche d'une solution, si absurde soit-elle. Son cerveau fonctionnait comme un mécanisme dont les rouages persistaient à tourner dans le vide sans parvenir à s'assembler.

À ses côtés, Ron tenait Ginny dans ses bras, sûrement pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer ou, au contraire, de se jeter elle-même sur Voldemort.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Malefoy sortait du rang, la tête baissée et honteux. Après un regard autours de lui, il s'approcha lentement de ses parents, passant sous la mine fière et satisfaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lentement, alors qu'elle assistait à ce spectacle, Hermione sentait un sentiment s'emparer d'elle et la ronger comme un poison. Il s'insinuait lentement dans son cœur et la forçait à ressentir une émotion qu'elle se refusait d'habitude à éprouver.

Les regrets.

Si seulement.

Et si seulement elle avait retenue Harry lorsqu'il avait décidé de se rendre dans la forêt. Elle aurait dû l'empêcher d'affronter Voldemort tout seul. C'était du suicide, elle en était consciente. Et pourtant elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait accepté de laisser son ami se faire assassiner.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être ce genre de personne là.

Hermione donnerait tout, à cet instant précis, alors que le cadavre de Harry lui rappelait douloureusement l'inhumaine décision qu'elle avait prise, pour remonter le temps et l'empêcher de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Juste une heure ou deux et la jeune fille aurait fait les choses différemment.

Mais cela était impossible.

Nul sorcier, même le plus puissant, ne possédait le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Aucun sort ne le permettait. On n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

\- _J'aimerais dire quelque chose !_

La voix dure de Neville Londubat arracha la sorcière de ses sombres pensées. Boitillant, le visage ensanglanté et tenant pour seule arme le vieux choixpeau magique, son ami semblait près à s'effondrer devant l'armée de Voldemort.

\- _Et bien Neville_, siffla le mage noir manifestement agacé. _Je suis sûre que nous serons tous ravie d'entendre ce que tu as à nous dire._

Hermione retint son souffle.

-_ Ça change rien qu'Harry soit mort. Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Des amis, de la famille. Oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit. Mais il est toujours là ! Dans nos cœurs ! Comme Fred et Remus ! Tonks ! Ils ne sont pas mort en vain !_

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Amis et ennemis, tous gardaient les yeux fixés sur ce frêle sorcier timide qui osait s'élever contre le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge d'Hermione. Tous ces noms qui ne seraient désormais rien de plus. Ces vies perdues, sacrifiées. Désormais Harry venait de s'ajouter à cette liste.

La tristesse et le désespoir menaçaient de submerger la jeune fille. Le souffle lui manquait. À bout de force, vacillante, elle porta une main à sa gorge dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'oxygène. Mais à la place, ses doigts rencontrèrent une chose qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié. Une chose qui n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, objet que le professeur McGonagall lui avait permis de garder sans plus l'utiliser à la fin de sa troisième année.

Une si petite chose, aux pouvoirs si grands.

Lentement, elle tira sur la fine chaînette d'or et en sortit le Retourneur de temps. Le sablier luisait à la lumière des torches qui éclairaient encore la cour.

Le discours de révolte de Neville s'enflamma brutalement d'espoir à l'instant même où les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Ce bijou était la réponse à ses questions ! Elle en était certaine à présent. Il lui suffirait de remonter à la soirée de la veille et de prévenir Harry, de l'empêcher de se rendre dans cette forêt. Ensemble, avec Ron, ils trouveraient un autre moyen d'arrêter Voldemort et son armée. Une autre solution dans laquelle il n'aurait pas à mourir.

-_ Ron, Ginny_ ! appela-t-elle à voix basse. Venez avec moi.

Le garçon allait répliquer lorsque tout bascula.

Des cris et des hurlements s'élevèrent de toutes parts et les élèves se bousculèrent les uns les autres.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps de voir ce qui provoquait une telle agitation. Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de Ginny, glissa ses doigts entre les siens et l'entraîna à sa suite, aussitôt suivit par Ron. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château, laissant derrière eux le crépitements des sorts et des incantations.

-_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? hurla Ron alors qu'un enchantement frappait de plein fouet le mur de l'entrée.

Ils montèrent les marches aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione ignorait comment expliquer son plan, ni même s'il était viable. Mais elle était persuadée qu'ils devaient à tout prix s'éloigner des autres, le plus loin possible.

-_ Hermione !_

La voix perçante de Ginny et la pression de ses doigts ramena la sorcière à elle. D'un geste, elle indiqua une des portes sur la droite et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

-_ Mais enfin ! Tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe_ ? protesta Ron avec de grands yeux. _On aurait dû rester et se battre ! Pas courir se cacher !_

-_ Ron a raison,_ approuva sa sœur. _Tu-sais-qui a tué Harry !_

-_ C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fais venir ici !_

Hermione prit le médaillon entre les doigts pour leur montrer.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

-_ Il s'agit d'un Retourneur de Temps. Harry et moi l'avons utilisé en troisième année pour sauver Sirius et Buck. McGonagall a accepté que je le garde à condition que je n'en fasse plus usage. Mais maintenant..._

La sorcière suspendit sa phrase.

Maintenant, tout avait changé.

\- _Et alors_ ? Demanda Ginny, les poings serrés. _Harry est mort. Ce n'est pas ce bijou qui va nous aider à le venger._

\- _Tu as raison. Mais c'est peut-être grâce à lui que nous pourrons le sauver._

Ron eut une exclamation et son regard s'éclaira. Enfin, il avait compris son plan.

\- _Tu veux dire que..._

\- _exactement_ ! approuva Hermione. _Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, nous remonterons avant que Harry n'aille en forêt retrouver Voldemort._

\- _Il ne se laissera pas faire. Tu le connais, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête._

_\- Alors nous trouverons un moyen ! C'est notre seule chance._

Quelque chose résonna à l'extérieur de la pièce et ils se turent brusquement, apeurés à l'idée que des mangemorts entrent et n'anéantissent leurs espoirs.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent certains que rien de dangereux ne se tapissait derrière la porte que Hermione reporta son attention sur ses amis.

\- _Tu es certaine que ça peut marcher_ ? demanda Ginny, manifestement tiraillée entre l'espérance et le doute. _Tu crois sincèrement qu'on peut...ramener Harry à la vie ?_

La jeune sorcière prit un instant avant de répondre.

-_ Je l'espère..._

Ron et sa sœur échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?_

Tremblante, Hermione récupéra le petit sablier. Combien de tours seraient suffisant ? Jusqu'où remonter le temps ? Leur plan allait-il vraiment fonctionner ?

\- _Hermione ? Jusqu'où peut aller ce truc ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait retourner avant que tout ceci ne se produise ?_

_\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ronald. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était très dangereux de remonter plus de quelques heures dans le passé. On risquerait de changer irrémédiablement le cours des choses._

\- _J'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps avant la naissance de Vous-savez-qui. Empêcher que tout ça n'arrive._

_\- C'est impossible Ron_, coupa Hermione. _Venez là._

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent et la sorcière passa la chaînette dorée autours de leur cou.

Mais, à l'instant précis où elle posa les doigts sur le médaillon pour l'actionner, la porte explosa et ils hurlèrent de peur. Entre les fragments de bois brisés, ils aperçurent des uniformes noirs et verts.

Ce n'était pas des mangemorts.

Des serpentards !

Ils étaient cinq.

Hermione ne les connaissait pas, pour la plupart, mais elle reconnut sans peine Crabe et Blaise, deux inséparables de Drago. Et à la marque des Ténèbres qu'ils arboraient fièrement sur leur avant-bras, ils avaient sans mal choisi leur camps.

-_ Tiens tiens_, ricana Crabe._ Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Les Weasley et la Sang-de-bourbe. Qu'est-ce que vous faites planquer là ? Vous pleurez pas votre cher Potter ?_

Ginny serra les poings, prête à leur sauter à la gorge, mais Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la calmer.

Ils étaient piégés dans cette salle, sans aucune autre sortie que celle bloquée par les Serpentards. Ils n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à leur jeter un sort si jamais l'un d'eux faisaient mine de sortir leur baguette.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous maintenant ?_

-_ Ils devraient subir le même sort que leur copain_, intervint un garçon aux cheveux gominés qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. _Tuons-les._

_\- Non !_

La voix féminine claqua comme un fouet. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'unique fille de leur petit groupe et Hermione eut une grimace en reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson. Malgré son air un peu perdu, sûrement dépassée par les événements, elle n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereuse.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux camps ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Sans prononcer un mot, ni esquisser un geste.

Pansy semblait chercher quoi faire d'eux. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait Hermione, un air de défi flottant dans ses yeux sombres.

Le cerveau de la Gryffondor fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Inférieur en nombre, ils n'auraient que peu de chance de s'en sortir dans un duel face à face. Ils leur fallait une diversion, n'importe quoi qui pourrait attirer l'attention de Parkinson et de ses camarades.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux alors, Pansy ?_ demanda Blaise, baguette brandie.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de ses camarades à Hermione, qui releva le menton en signe de défi. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

-_ Amenons-les au Seigneur des Ténèbres_, annonça la Serpentard.

-_ Pour qu'il nous traite d'incapable car on ne les aura pas tué_ ? protesta Crabe. _Certainement pas ! Éliminons-les !_

_\- Il voudra peut-être les interroger !_

_\- Dis donc Parkinson, on peut savoir qui t'as nommé chef ? Moi je dis qu'on les tue !_

Crabe et le garçon aux cheveux gominés se tournèrent avec un rictus malfaisant. Baguette levée, ils étaient prêt à prononcer un sort mortel.

-_ Crabe non !_

Pansy se jeta sur lui, entraînant le reste du groupe avec elle.

C'était le moment !

Hermione retira rapidement la chaîne du cou de Ron et Ginny et s'empara de sa baguette, aussitôt imité par ses amis.

-_ Avada Kedavra !_

Le sort frôla la jeune fille et sa respiration se coupa pendant d'infini secondes. Ce fut Ron qui riposta à l'attaque, envoyant un éclair rougeâtre dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci eut une exclamation étouffée et s'écrasa contre le mur au bout du couloir.

En quelques minutes, la situation devint hors de contrôle. Chacun tentait de se protéger, à l'abri derrière table ou colonne de pierres. Les sorts fusaient de l'un ou l'autre camps et terminaient leur course contre les murs ou rebondissaient sur le sol. La poussière venue des décombres s'élevait dans la pièce pour agresser leurs poumons et obscurcir leur vision.

_\- Il faut qu'on sorte de là_ ! hurla Ron, à demi dissimulé derrière un bureau.

Un sortilège frappa brusquement la jambe d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Sous la violence de sa chute, elle laissa échapper sa baguette et le Retourneur de Temps.

_\- Hermione !_

Ginny voulut se précipiter vers elle mais un sort la frappa à la poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un geste, elle se redressa pour contre-attaquer et un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de Crabe lorsque le sort de la jeune fille fit s'effondrer le plafond au-dessus de lui et l'ensevelit sous les décombres.

-_ Hermione ? Ça va ?_

La sorcière porta une main à sa jambe blessée. Une coupure profonde s'étalait sur toute sa cuisse et saignait abondement malgré ses efforts pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

L'un des sorts de Ron rebondit sur le pan du mur et atteignit Pansy de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa lourdement à quelques mètres d'Hermione qui se figea.

Si jamais Parkinson tendait la main, elle pourrait sans aucune peine attraper le Retourneur de Temps et anéantir leurs espoirs de sauver Harry. Définitivement.

Prise de panique, Hermione ignora la douleur qui lui lacérait la jambe et se précipita vers sa baguette. Mais Pansy fut la plus rapide.

Elle roula sur le côté et se redressa.

-_ Endoloris !_

Hermione évita l'incantation de justesse et se releva précipitamment. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Frappée de plein fouet et emportée par le poids de la sorcière, Pansy s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Elle laissa échapper sa baguette mais ne se laissa pas pour autant dominer. Son poing s'écrasa sur le visage d'Hermione et la précipita au sol.

_\- Tu vas regretter ça Granger !_

Poussée par l'instinct de survie, la Gryffondor repoussa son adversaire loin d'elle et se retourna pour ramper vers le Retourneur de Temps qui gisait non loin de sa baguette.

-_ N'y pense même pas, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe_ ! cria Pansy en s'emparant de la sienne.

Le sort frappa la main d'Hermione à l'instant précis où elle récupéra le médaillon.

Tout explosa autours d'elle dans un gésier de roches, de bois et de poussières. Les murs se déformèrent. Le plafond s'effondra brusquement et la jeune fille leva les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger. Tout se tordait et se craquelait, comme si l'espace et le temps se déchiraient.

Le collier se mit soudainement à tournoyer et entraîna le petit sablier dans une danse intemporelle. La pièce tournait à une telle vitesse que le cœur d'Hermione se soulevait, prit de nausée. Pour ne pas vomir, elle ferma les yeux et se crispa sur sa baguette qu'elle avait tout juste eut le temps d'attraper.

Tout s'accélérait.

Tout ralentissait.

Le présent devenait passé, et le passé devenait l'avenir.

Le temps se figea brutalement, prêt à s'étirer sur lui-même, lorsque tout explosa dans un bruit assourdissant. Le sablier cessa sa course un bref instant avant de se briser en une multitude d'éclats de verre.

Lorsque le calme revint, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

\- _Ginny_ ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Ron ?_

La pièce était vide.

Aucune trace de ses amis, ni même de ses agresseurs. Les murs avaient retrouvé leur solidité et rien n'aurait pu laisser paraître qu'un duel venait tout juste d'avoir lieu.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. Elle avait très bien compris ce qui venait à l'instant de se passer. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était la gravité de la situation.

\- _Très bien, calme-toi Hermione_, se chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. _Avec de la chance, je suis revenue quelques heures en arrière. Harry est encore en vie. Il me suffit de le retrouver et tout ira mieux._

La jeune fille se força à analyser la situation sans laisser la panique la submerger. Certes, le Retourneur de Temps était détruit, mais si tout se passait comme prévue, elle n'en aurait plus besoin. La pièce ne semblait pas plus vieille, ni plus sale. Elle n'avait donc pas excessivement remonter le temps.

Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement. Les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux à présent.

Une douleur fulgurante à la jambe la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle saignait toujours abondement, et la sorcière commençait à se sentir mal. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ron, Harry ou n'importe qui d'autres.

Prudente malgré tout, elle sortit discrètement de la salle. Dehors, les couloirs étaient vides. Aucun élèves, ni professeurs.

Où étaient-ils donc passé ?

Elle devait retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au calme qui régnait dans le château, Voldemort n'avait pas encore attaqué. Hermione était remontée plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais cela lui laissait une chance de faire les choses différemment, et peut-être de trouver une solution.

Boitillante, nauséeuse, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor où la Grosse Dame dormait dans un coin du tableau.

\- _Babioles_, annonça la sorcière pour accéder à la salle commune.

La peinture ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua de ronfler, ignorant totalement le mot de passe.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir et elle se sentait épuisée, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle devait à tout prix entrer dans la tour.

-_ Babioles_, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

\- _Je vous suggère, très chère, de me donner le véritable mot de passe ou bien vous risquez d'attendre longtemps_, ronchonna la Grosse Dame sans ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Non, elle était certaine que Babioles était le mot de passe de cette année. Seamus et Neville lui avaient donné à leur retour.

Elle voulut essayer encore une fois mais sa tête tourna violemment et tenta de se rattraper au mur. Peine perdue. Sa main dérapa sur la pierre et elle s'effondra à terre. Son crâne heurta durement le sol. Elle essaya de rester éveillée, de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle sombra brutalement dans le noir et perdit connaissance.

\- _Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?_

_\- Ou juste évanouie ?_

_\- Imbéciles, vous voyez pas qu'elle respire ?_

_\- Vous avez vu sa jambe ?_

_\- Vous croyez qu'on devrait appeler Madame Pomfresh ?_

Ce fut ce brouhaha qui ramena difficilement Hermione à elle. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée évanouie, mais elle se sentait faible et toujours nauséeuse, comme si sa blessure attendait une nouvelle occasion de la faire sombrer.

-_ Regardez ! On dirait qu'elle revient à elle._

Tant bien que mal, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle se pressaient des dizaines de visages inconnus. Ils la fixaient avec curiosité. Les chuchotements se faisaient plus pressant mais la jeune fille n'arrivait plus qu'à en capter quelques phrases inutiles. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui tourna à nouveau.

\- _Doucement_, lui conseilla une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas._ Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de te relever._

Hermione remercia silencieusement la jeune fille rousse qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule, bien que décidée à ne pas l'écouter. Comment pourrait-elle prendre le temps de se reposer alors qu'elle en manquait cruellement ?

Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Comme une impression de déjà-vu, bien que la sorcière soit certaine ne l'avoir jamais croisé avant. Et pourtant, cela semblait peut probable... La jeune fille devait avoir son âge, il était donc plus que certain qu'Hermione l'avait croisé en cours.

-_ Allez viens, il faut t'emmener à Madame Pomfresh. Elle te remettra sur pieds en un rien de temps._

_\- Non_, protesta Hermione. _Il faut absolument que je retrouve Harry ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à l'Infirmerie._

Aidée par la Gryffondor à se relever, Hermione tituba quelques instants puis sa vision redevint nette. Dans le fond de la petite foule, la sorcière crut reconnaître des cheveux ébouriffés, un visage qu'elle connaissait bien et l'éclat d'une paire de lunettes. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

\- _Harry !_ appela-t-elle faiblement. _Harry !_

Mais la main de la rouquine dans la sienne l'entraîna ailleurs et elle n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers son ami.

\- _Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes ou tu risques de t'évanouir._

_\- Non ! Attends !_

Hermione avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage délicat et fin. Et pourtant...

Pourtant il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

C'était à ni rien comprendre et la jeune fille sentait un mal de crâne naître dans sa tête.

\- _Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer,_ contredit-elle. _Je dois prévenir Harry, ou McGonagall. Les avertir de ce qui va arriver. Je...je dois parler à quelqu'un._

_\- Tu pourras parler à qui tu veux, après avoir vu Madame Pomfresh._

Hermione voulut protester. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre ! Voldemort allait arriver et Harry devait être averti de ce qui l'attendait ! Comment cette sorcière pouvait-elle être aussi calme alors qu'elle-même sentait la panique la gagner.

Une ambiance étrange flottait dans l'air. Comme si rien de grave ne se préparait, comme si Voldemort et son armée ne viendrait jamais. Pourtant c'était faux ! Lors de leur retour, Harry, Ron et elle avaient bien remarqué l'atmosphère lourde et froide qui régnait dans les couloirs du château. Et maintenant, elle avait disparu.

Quelque chose se tramait.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Et pourtant, Hermione ignorait encore ce que c'était.

\- _Alors_, commença la rouquine avec un sourire. _Comment tu es arrivée là ?_

Cette fille ne renonçait-elle jamais ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi calme et détendue ?

-_ La...La Grosse Dame_, répondit poliment Hermione en cherchant d'autres élèves du regard. _Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer._

La sorcière eut un rire.

\- _C'est normal, elle ne laisse entrer que les Gryffondors. Il aurait fallu que tu donnes notre mot de passe pour passer._

Hermione allait répliquer lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'Infirmerie. Sans attendre, la sorcière frappa doucement à la porte, puis recula de quelques pas.

_\- Voilà, je te laisse avec Madame Pomfresh._

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis tourna les talons, prête à repartir. Hermione voulait la retenir, se précipiter dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais sa compagne la prit de cours.

-_ Au fait_, demanda-t-elle en se retournant un bref instant. _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

\- _Hermione Granger,_ répondit la jeune fille.

\- _Enchantée Hermione. Moi c'est Lily. Lily Evans._


	2. 1 La légende du diadème de Serdaigle

**Voici le premier chapitre de "Un nouveau passé" en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de 1 post par semaine ! (de préférence le Vendredi ou Samedi ^^). **

**Pansy Parkinson : merci pour être ma première fan :p en espérant ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! **

**Hortensea : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas inédit mais j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je souhaite pour la suite de la fiction ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :) **

**L.I.E : Mon but n'est pas du tout de faire de Pansy un personnage nunuche au contraire ! Elle va avoir une vraie personnalité exploitée, et une vraie place dans cette histoire ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : La légende du diadème de Serdaigle**

Assise sur le lit de l'Infirmerie, Hermione était épuisée. Les dernières heures passées ne lui avaient pas accordé le repos qu'elle espérait tant. À la place, elles lui avaient livré une migraine insupportable et des questions sans réponses.

Lily Evans.

La mère de Harry.

Hermione avait commencé par ne pas croire en ce que la fille avait dit, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le sort de Pansy avait altéré le Retourneur de Temps, et celui-ci l'avait transporté bien plus loin dans le passé qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

– _Miss Granger_ ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit au son de cette voix. Une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus entendre lorsque son propriétaire fut assassiné par Rogue, lors de sa sixième année.

Dumbledore.

Grand et mince, ses éternels cheveux argentés étaient encore parsemés de gris, comme si la vieillesse n'avait pas achevé son œuvre sur lui. Il était bien plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et en bien meilleure santé. Ses yeux pétillants étaient braqués sur la jeune fille. Mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient méfiants et interrogatifs. Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Elle devrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il la croit et l'aide à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Ou plutôt...Dans son époque.

Le mage s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, puis posa sur la jeune fille un regard inquisiteur.

– _Il m'a été rapporté_, débuta-t-il, _qu'un groupe d'élèves vous a trouvé évanouie devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors._

_– C'est exact, Monsieur._

_– Et bien, cela me paraît plutôt surprenant étant donné que vous n'appartenez même pas à cette école._

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa. Elle s'y attendait, mais entendre Dumbledore lui parler comme à une étrangère, et comme une ennemie, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

– _Je m'attend donc à ce que vous me donniez une explication valable sur le pourquoi et le comment vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, Miss Granger._

C'était le moment. Il fallait qu'elle avoue toute la vérité, quitte à passer pour une folle. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout et convaincre le professeur qu'il devait l'aider.

– _Professeur Dumbledore_, débuta-t-elle après un instant de silence. _Ce que je vais vous raconter va vous paraître...insensé, et sûrement impossible à croire. Mais je vous prie d'écouter jusqu'au bout._

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, mais l'encouragea à débuter son histoire. Alors Hermione se lança.

Sans même réfléchir, elle raconta tout depuis le début. Comment le Retourneur de Temps, frappé par un sortilège, l'avait emmené dans cette époque, quelle était la cause de ce combat. Elle lui conta comment Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et dû aussi expliquer comment il les avait perdu, dix-sept ans auparavant. Elle dut lui apprendre qui était Harry Potter et, ce qui fut sans doute le plus difficile pour elle, quels furent leurs liens. Harry n'avait rien omis de leur dire lorsque Dumbledore l'invitait dans son bureau et pourtant Hermione se sentit comme une étrangère lorsqu'elle dû lui raconter.

Elle n'émit cependant aucuns détails et ne se préoccupa pas de si l'actuel Dumbledore allait la croire ou non. Elle devait simplement raconter son histoire. Dire la vérité.

– _Poudlard est tombé ce soir-là_, poursuivit-elle. _Voldemort a tué Harry. Nous n'avions plus d'espoir alors...Alors j'ai pensé au Retourneur de Temps que le professeur McGonagall m'a permis de garder. Si je revenais quelques heures en arrière, je pourrais le sauver..._

Dumbledore ne disait pas un mot. Il se contentait de regarder Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il croyait un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait continuer.

– _C'est là que je me suis battue avec une fille de Serpentard, une mangemort. Elle m'a jeté un sort au moment où j'attrapais le Retourneur de Temps et je me suis retrouvée ici. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a envoyé là mais...Mais j'y suis. Et je dois rentrer. Je dois absolument sauver Harry, il n'y a que lui qui sera capable de vaincre Voldemort._

Elle se tut. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? La vérité était enfin dévoilée, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Seulement attendre que le verdict tombe. Allait-il la croire ou l'envoyer à St Mangouste sur le champs ?

Après une éternité de silence, le sorcier eut un sourire.

– _Et bien, Miss Granger, je dois dire que vous m'avez offert là un superbe récit._

_– Professeur..._

–_ Je surveille Tom Jedusor depuis quelques temps_, poursuivit-il. _Son déclin est assuré. Son attirance pour la magie noire ne fait aucun doute. J'ai tenté de prévenir le Ministère de la Magie mais cela ne fait aucune différence. Mais ce que vous me dites-là, Miss Granger, est quelque chose assez difficile à croire malgré tout._

_– Je vous dis la vérité Monsieur ! Je n'ai rien inventé !_

_– Allons, allons. Ai-je dis que vous mentiez ?_

Dumbledore passa une main sur sa barbe. Derrière son air amusé, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

–_ Miss Granger, vous m'avez l'air d'une personne honnête. Et j'ai tendance à me flatter pour mon excellent discernement, surtout en ce qui concerne les gens. C'est pourquoi, je pense que vous me dites la vérité._

Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement.

– _J'irais voir personnellement le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander de me confier un Retourneur de Temps, et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous renvoyer là d'où vous venez._

_– Merci beaucoup Professeur._

_– Cependant !_ la coupa-t-il._ Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous laisser errer dans les couloirs de cette école, ni même dans cette époque. Vous risqueriez de changer le futur de manière irréversible. Je vous suggère donc d'essayer de vous intégrer, en attendant que l'on trouve un moyen._

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

– _Je suppose que je peux vous faire passer pour une élève d'une autre école qui étudierait chez nous pendant un moment. Au moins le temps que nous trouvions une solution à votre problème. Puis-je vous demander à quelle maison vous appartenez ?_

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Hermione sentit qu'elle ne devait pas aller chez les Gryffondors. Quitte à être là, il fallait qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour changer les choses. Si Voldemort n'était pas encore devenu le puissant mage noir, alors il n'avait pas encore créer les horcruxes. Ce qui voulait dire que le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle était toujours caché dans le château.

– _Serdaigle_, répondit-elle à Dumbledore. _Je suis à Serdaigle._

_– Serdaigle...Vraiment ?_

Vu sa façon de la regarder, Hermione comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais il lui accorda tout de même de faire désormais partie de la maison Serdaigle.

– _Étant donné que je suppose que vous n'avez aucunes des fournitures requises pour cette année, et que vous êtes arrivée un jour de rentrée, je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez passer une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et vous équipez convenablement._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Malgré son air détendu, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire en ce qui était en train d'arriver. Harry n'existait pas. Ron n'existait pas. Et, plus que tout, Voldemort n'existait pas.

Encore.

Elle se sentait déboussolée, perdue. Elle aurait volontiers laissé la panique la submerger mais elle se devait d'être forte pour tout ce en quoi elle croyait. On comptait sur elle à présent et Hermione était consciente que cette chance était unique. Elle ne devait pas la gâcher. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se fondre dans la masse, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Si on la laissait tranquille, elle pourrait changer beaucoup de choses.

Hermione eut un tressaillement de peur, frisson qui remonta le long de sa nuque.

Et si elle changeait trop d'événements ? Que son présent ne soit plus ce qu'elle avait connu ? Et si sa volonté de trouver les horcruxes bouleversait tout le futur ?

Dumbledore toussota légèrement, comme pour la tirer hors de ses pensées.

– _Vu le récent traumatisme que vous venez de subir, ainsi que les événements qui y ont contribué, je vous suggère de rester au repos encore quelques heures_, lui conseilla-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, le vieux sorcier se releva et lui accorda un regard bienveillant avant de s'éloigner, laissant Hermione plongée dans ses réflexions.

Les remèdes de Madame Pomfresh lui avaient fait beaucoup de biens et elle sentait ses forces revenir. Sa blessure à la jambe n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs. Voldemort n'était pas encore devenue le terrible Mage Noir, et les parents de Harry n'étaient pas encore morts, tout comme ceux de Neville qui n'avaient pas encore subi le sortilège Doloris.

Et pourtant, Hermione ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui la mettait en garde. Des choses sombres se préparaient, bien plus sombre que ce qu'elle avait eu à affronter. Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à devenir ce puissant sorcier à qui rien ne faisait obstacle. Et toute seule, comment pourrait-elle avoir la moindre chance de l'arrêter dans son ascension ?

Hermione soupira.

– _Je te hais, Pansy Parkinson_, grogna-t-elle à voix basse.

Tout était de sa faute. Et à cet instant, la sorcière l'aurait volontiers étriper de ses propres mains.

À bout de nerfs, elle laissa furieusement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Assise sur une marche des escaliers, Pandora McBlod lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier sans que rien ne vienne la distraire. Ni Joncheruines, ni Nargoles, ni d'autres élèves qui viendraient se moquer d'elle. Il venait encore d'y avoir une disparition inquiétante chez les Sorciers, et personne pour résoudre ce mystère. La jeune fille était heureuse d'être à Poudlard. Au moins dans l'école, rien ne paraissait étrange. Elle s'y sentait bien, et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréhendait un peu l'année prochaine, lorsqu'elle passerait ses examens et devrait partir.

– _Miss McBlod ?_

Pandora releva la tête et adressa un sourire radieux au Professeur Dumbledore.

– _Bonjour Professeur. Merveilleuse journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_– Oui c'est plutôt une bonne journée. J'ai toutefois un service à vous demander_, donna le directeur en guise de réponse. _I l'Infirmerie une jeune demoiselle._

_– Celle qui a essayé de pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondors ? J'en ai entendu parler_, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix légère._ Les tableaux sont affreusement bavards._

_– Oh j'en conviens tout à fait, Miss McBlod. J'ai essayé de les faire taire une fois ou deux mais, ça n'a pas véritablement marché._

Ils rirent quelques secondes, puis Pandora rejeta ses cheveux blond pâles derrière sa nuque avant de refermer son journal. Malgré son intérêt pour les disparitions de sorciers et de moldus, elle se demandait ce que le Professeur attendait d'elle. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas plus longtemps à lui révéler.

– _Je vous confie la garde de Miss Granger. Faites-lui faire le tour du château si elle le souhaite, intégrer-là comme il se doit à la Maison Serdaigle. Je veillerais également à ce que le Professeur Flitwick vous autorise à passer une journée sur le Chemin-de-Traverse afin que vous l'aidiez à se munir des fournitures nécessaires._

_– Bien, Professeur._

La jeune Serdaigle passa son sac autour de son épaule et plia son journal, prête à partir pour l'Infirmerie. Elle était flattée que Dumbledore ait pensé à elle pour une mission comme celle-ci. Et elle avait hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle élève.

– _Miss McBlod ?_ la rappela le directeur. _Le Professeur Brûlopot m'a confié que vous aviez obtenu d'excellents résultats à vos BUSE en soins aux créatures magiques. Il m'a donc chaleureusement conseillé de mettre votre nom de côté pour le cas où il choisirait de prendre sa retraite._

_– Merci Monsieur_, répondit Pandora en rougissant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Dumbledore s'éloigna de la jeune fille, la laissant prendre tranquillement la direction de l'Infirmerie. La salle rayonnait dans la lumière du soleil et seul l'un des lits était occupé. Les autres attendaient patiemment qu'un élève mal en point vienne y prendre place. Dans le fond, Madame Pomfresh rangeait consciencieusement flacons et herbes médicinales dans un placard mural.

Allongée, la tête dans les mains, la nouvelle ne semblait pas avoir perçue la présence de Pandora car elle ne cessait de marmonner et de répéter ce qui semblait être des menaces de mort.

– _Qui est cette Pansy Parkinson_ ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

La fille fit un bond au son de sa voix et posa une main sur son cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

– _Par Merlin !_ jura-t-elle.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns et son visage était tuméfié par endroit, comme si elle s'était battue avant d'arriver ici. Elle mit quelques secondes à calmer les battements de son cœur avant de porter son attention sur Pandora, dont le sourire n'avait pas disparu.

Ses yeux, déjà écarquillés par la surprise, s'ouvrirent encore plus. Sans même s'en cacher, elle détailla la Serdaigle des pieds à la tête. Est-ce qu'elle avait des Joncheruines qui lui sortaient des oreilles ?

Inquiète par cette idée, Pandora les frotta aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à chauffer.

– _Désolée_, se reprit la fille en secouant la tête. _Tu me rappelles une amie à moi._

_– Elle est où, ton amie ?_

Elle ne répondit rien.

– _Ce n'est pas grave_, reprit Pandora en s'asseyant au bord du lit._ Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'as aucune envie de m'en parler alors discutons d'autres chose. Je m'appelle Pendora McBlod, sixième année à Serdaigle._

Elle tendit une main que l'inconnue s'empressa de serrer.

– _Hermione Granger._

_– Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te prendre sous mon aile pour te faire visiter le château. C'est également moi qui t'accompagnerait sur le Chemin-de-Traverse. Tu verras c'est fantastique._

– _Je connais déjà_, coupa brutalement Hermione, avant de se mordre la lèvre. _Je veux dire...j'en ai entendu parler. Naturellement._

Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard. Pandora haussa les épaules. Cette fille était bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas l'air méchante.

– _Alors, tu te sens assez bien pour m'accompagner dans la salle commune des Serdaigles_ ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Elle devait avouer que c'était assez excitant d'emmener une personne extérieure à Poudlard dans l'une des pièces les mieux gardées du château. Et elle avait hâte de lui faire rencontrer la Dame Grise.

– _Je suis prête_, répondit Hermione pour le plus grand bonheur de Pandora. _Allons-y._

Ensemble, elles prirent le chemin de la Tour Ouest de Poudlard, qui abritait la salle commune de Serdaigle. Mais la sorcière voulait en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione sembla mal à l'aise, une fois de plus.

_– __Alors dis-moi, d'où te viennent ces bleus sur ton visage ?_

– _C'est compliqué._

_– Et pourquoi venir à Poudlard à partir de la sixième année ? C'est plutôt inhabituel non ?_

_– Je viens de le dire, c'est compliqué !_

Le ton froid de la fille rabroua quelques peu Pandora, qui se décida à ne plus poser de questions pour le moment. Son instinct lui soufflait que tout était étrange, mais ce n'était pas à elle de découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Sans reprendre la parole, elles montèrent les escaliers.

Pourtant, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hermione présenta ses excuses.

– _Je suis un peu à cran, en ce moment_, se justifia-t-elle, gênée. _Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter._

_– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Tu me raconteras ton histoire quand tu te sentiras prête._

Hermione lui sourit, sûrement pour la remercier.

– _Je viens d'une autre école_, expliqua-t-elle. _Le professeur Dumbledore a accordé que je vienne passer quelques temps à Poudlard._

_– Comme une correspondante étrangère ?_

– _Voilà, c'est ça._

Elles mirent plus de temps que prévu à rejoindre la salle commune à cause des escaliers qui trouvèrent sûrement drôle de les empêcher de rejoindre la Tour Ouest. Mais Pandora les excusa. Cela ne devait pas être facile de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire qu'être piétinés par des centaines de pieds toute la journée. Autant qu'ils s'amusent un peu.

–_ La salle commune est au bout du couloir._

Les filles le traversèrent et Pandora répondit à chacun des tableaux qui la salua sur son passage. Bien que très bavards, ils étaient extrêmement gentil et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient autant ignorés par la plupart des élèves.

Après avoir grimpé une volée de marches, elles se présentèrent enfin devant une grande porte en bronze avec pour toute décoration un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle. Fière et joyeuse, Pandora se plaça devant la porte et le cogna une fois seulement.

L'aigle sembla prendre vie, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Une voix douce et mélodieuse sortit du heurtoir.

– _La porte ne s'ouvre pas_ ? demanda timidement Hermione.

–_ Non. À Serdaigle, il ne suffit pas d'avoir le mot de passe pour entrer. Nous sommes soumis à une énigme et si nous trouvons la réponse, la porte s'ouvre. C'est une protection je crois. Les autres maisons ont toutes une entrée dissimulée, mais pas la notre. Et cela fait mille ans qu'aucun étranger n'est parvenu à entrer dans notre salle commune._

_– Et si on ne trouve pas la réponse ?_

– _Alors dans ce cas, on doit attendre que quelqu'un d'autre réponde à la question_, ria Pandora. _Mais cela arrive rarement. Nous sommes à Serdaigle._

L'aigle continua de chanter quelques secondes, puis le silence se fit.

– _J'étais demain_, débuta le heurtoir, _et je serais hier. À toi, élève de Serdaigle, dis-moi qui je suis._

Pandora réfléchit. Tout était une question de logique et de bon sens.

– _Aujourd'hui_, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire. _Aujourd'hui est le demain de hier. Et comme on sera bientôt demain, aujourd'hui deviendra hier._

_– Bien résonné_, répondit le heurtoir.

L'aigle s'inclina devant la sorcière et la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer les jeunes filles.

– _Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Serdaigle !_

Pandora constata avec joie la mine ébahie de Hermione. Et elle la comprenait. À chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte, elle éprouvait la même fierté. Fort de leur emblème, l'aigle, la salle commune se situait au sommet de la tour Serdaigle. Cette vaste pièce circulaire possédait d'élégantes et hautes fenêtres en arcades qui permettaient, si on s'en rapprochait, de voir les montagnes environnantes. On pouvait aussi apercevoir le grand parc de Poudlard et le gigantesque lac. La forêt interdite était aussi visible, tout comme le terrain de Quidditch dont les hauts gradins semblaient flotter dans l'air, et le jardin botanique. Aucune autre maison de Poudlard ne disposait d'une vue aussi prodigieuse, et Pandora passait beaucoup de temps à lire près de ses fenêtres.

Les murs étaient tapissés de soie bleu et bronze et le plafond en forme de dôme parsemé d'étoiles peintes se reflétait sur la moquette bleu-nuit de la salle. Au centre, les tables et les fauteuils confortables n'attendaient que des élèves avides de savoir, tout comme la bibliothèque. Mais ce dont Pandora était fière, c'était de la statue de marbre blanc représentant Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard. Elle se nichait face à la porte, à l'abri dans une alcôve, et était la première chose que l'on voyait lorsqu'on pénétrait dans la salle commune. C'était, même en statue, une femme d'une grande beauté, au sourire énigmatique et à l'allure intimidante.

– _C'est..._commença Hermione. _C'est incroyable._

La sorcière n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la statue, comme Pandora l'avait fait lors de sa première année, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte.

– _Est-ce que c'est... ?_

_– Oui,_ approuva la Serdaigle._ Il s'agit de Rowena Serdaigle._

Impressionnée, Hermione s'approcha pour mieux l'observer.

– « _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_ », lut-elle à voix haute.

– _C'était sa devise. Elle devait être d'une telle sagesse. Tu vois le diadème qu'elle porte ? Il est perdu depuis des siècles, mais la légende raconte qu'il est capable d'augmenter la sagesse de celui qui le porte._

_– Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ?_ répéta brusquement Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

La sorcière avait soudainement blêmie. Pourquoi le diadème l'a mettait dans un tel état ? Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la mort de Rowena.

– _Tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète par son comportement.

– _Oui je..._balbutia Hermione. _Oui. Ça va. On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? La Dame Grise l'ignore ?_

_– Je ne te conseille pas de lui demander. Elle est extrêmement timide. Et elle n'aime pas vraiment qu'on la questionne à ce sujet, ce qui est plutôt normale quand on connaît son histoire._

Un élève arborant le badge _Préfet-en-Chef_ traversa la salle commune en saluant Pandora, puis passa la porte de bronze. D'un geste, la sorcière invita Hermione à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

–_ Quelle histoire ?_ interrogea aussitôt la jeune fille, manifestement intéressée. _Est-ce qu'elle a un rapport avec le diadème ?_

_– Évidemment ! C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte. Enfin, en partie._

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Hermione, Pandora s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et laissa son regard caresser les montagnes voilées à travers les fenêtres.

–_ Il y a très longtemps_, conta la jeune fille, _Rowena Serdaigle était une sorcière originaire des montagnes et connue pour être la plus brillante mage de son époque. Elle possédait une grande intelligence, ainsi que beaucoup de créativité. Elle créa Poudlard avec les trois autres fondateurs._

_– Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle._

_– Exact. La légende raconte qu'elle resta jusqu'à la fin une amie très proche d'Helga Poufsouffle, ce qui a souligné celle, brisée, de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Parmi l'une des choses qui la caractérisaient, il y avait le diadème. Il était dans sa famille depuis des générations et bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment il l'était parvenu, sa beauté fit qu'elle décida de ne pas en apprendre plus._

_– Mais, quel rapport avec la Dame Grise et sa mort ?_

_– J'y arrive_, répondit Pandora en levant les mains pour la tranquilliser.

Elle ignorait pourquoi ce diadème était aussi important à Hermione, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait lui raconter l'histoire.

– _En ce temps-là, Helena, la fille de Rowena, vivait constamment dans l'ombre de sa mère. Pas assez brillante, ni assez intelligente. Elle était jalouse de la célébrité de sa mère et cette jalousie lui rongeait peu à peu le cœur._

Hermione se redressa dans son siège, buvant chaque paroles de Pandora.

– _Écoutant les légendes et croyant que le diadème apportait réellement une infini sagesse à son porteur, Helena le vola à sa mère, dans l'espoir de devenir bien plus importante qu'elle. Elle s'enfuit vers l'Europe de l'Est, laissant Rowena refuser d'admettre l'acte de sa fille et le cacher aux autres fondateurs. Mais, quelques mois plus tard, Serdaigle tomba gravement malade. Sa dernière volonté fut de revoir sa fille unique, une dernière fois, avant de mourir. Elle demanda alors à un homme, éperdument amoureux d'Helena, de partir à sa recherche et de la ramener à elle._

– _Un homme ?_ s'étonna Hermione. _Qui ça ?_

Pandora eut un petit rire, puis salua d'un signe de la main une autre élève qui venait d'arriver.

– _Tu connais le fantôme des Serpentards ?_

Hermione se figea, bouche bée.

–_ Le Baron Sanglant ?_

_– Lui-même,_ approuva la sorcière. _Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il refuse de répondre lorsqu'on lui demande pourquoi il est recouvert de sang._

_– Tu veux dire que le Baron... ?_

– _Après des mois de recherches_, reprit Pandora,_ il a finit par retrouver la trace d'Helena dans une forêt albanaise. À cette époque, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme qu'elle avait maintes fois repoussé était à sa poursuite et c'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'elle se fit capturer. Mais avant cela, elle avait eu le temps de cacher le diadème dans un tronc d'arbre, là où le Baron ne pourrait pas le trouver. Il a essayé de la faire revenir, pour respecter la dernière volonté de Rowena, mais Helena refusa catégoriquement de le suivre. Et le Baron n'était pas homme à qui on dit non..._

_– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après cela ?_

Pandora soupira.

Cette partie de l'histoire était celle qu'elle préférait le moins. Ce n'était que tristesse et regret, et cela lui serrait le cœur de devoir le raconter.

– _Le Baron, furieux, s'emporta contre Helena et la poignarda en pleine poitrine._

Hermione étouffa une exclamation, les yeux écarquillés.

– _Regrettant aussitôt son geste et fou de douleur à l'idée d'avoir assassiné son unique amour, le Baron retourna son arme contre lui et se suicida. Rowena mourut sans plus jamais revoir sa fille, ignorant tout de son sort et de celui de son meurtrier. Et le diadème fut perdu._

_– C'est horrible_, souffla la sorcière.

– _Après ça, Helena retourna à Poudlard sous les traits d'un fantôme et le Baron également. Pendant près de dix siècles, les élèves tentèrent de découvrir où la Dame Grise avait caché ce diadème, pour pouvoir se l'approprier, mais ce secret demeura, et demeure encore aujourd'hui, caché dans l'un des troncs d'arbres d'une forêt d'Albanie._


	3. 2 Une surprise inattendue

**CHAPITRE II : Une surprise inattendue**

Allongée dans l'un des lits du dortoir des filles de Sixièmes années, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tous les derniers événements l'empêchaient de fermer l'oeil et elle gardait le regard fixé sur les édredons de soie bleu azur. Tout se chamboulait avec fracas dans sa tête, au point de lui donner mal au crâne.

Les images de la bataille de Poudlard hantaient son esprit. Elle revoyait les corps sans vie des gens qu'elle appelait amis, et ceux des personnes qu'elle avait juste croisé dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle entendait les cris paniqués autour d'elle et les pleurs. Elle ressentait encore la peur et la panique qui l'avaient animé pendant toute la bataille, et l'anxiété qu'elle avait éprouvé juste avant qu'elle ne débute. Ron lui manquait. Ginny lui manquait, ainsi que Harry. Même si elle était consciente qu'être revenue à cette période pouvait être une bénédiction, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient présent avec elle. Elle se sentait affreusement seule, et la peur de ne pas pouvoir retourner à son époque la rongeait à chaque secondes. Elle ne serait pas tranquille tant que McGonagall ne l'aurait pas rassuré sur l'existence du même Retourneur de Temps que celui qu'elle avait utilisé.

Son seul réconfort venait de sa rencontre avec Pandora McBlod ou, comme elle en était presque certaine, celle qui allait devenir Pandora Lovegood. Les ressemblances avec Luna, tant au niveau du physique que de sa personnalité étaient flagrantes. Et bien que sa mère fut une personne remarquable et d'une grande bonté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour Luna. Elle l'avait perdu à neuf ans, lors d'une expérience qui avait mal tourné, et elle aurait sûrement donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir à sa place.

Mais ce qui la travaillait plus que tout autre chose était sans contexte les Horcruxes. Être remontée aussi loin dans le temps lui laissait une occasion unique de les chasser et de les détruire. Certes, elle ignorait si cela aurait une quelconque conséquence. Après tout, Voldemort pourrait très bien en créer des nouveaux. Mais elle se devait d'essayer au moins. Et les précieuses informations de Pandora étaient gravées dans un coin de son esprit. Elle devait à tout prix rassembler un maximum d'informations sur les horcruxes. Connaître leurs origines, leurs pouvoirs et leur importance. Quelle était leur histoire et pourquoi Tom Jedusor avait-il choisit précisément ces objets-là.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Au moins, elle connaissait l'histoire du diadème à présent. Impatiente de s'endormir, de reposer son corps souffrant et son esprit agité, elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsque le soleil la réveilla, la sorcière eut l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de s'assoupir. Épuisée, elle se tira hors du lit à baldaquin et resta quelques minutes assise sur le rebord du matelas, le regard perdu dans la superbe vue qu'offraient les grandes fenêtres. À ses côtés, sur le dossier de la chaise, reposait un uniforme de Serdaigle. Et sur la petite table de chevet trônait une lettre à son attention qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

**_Miss Granger,_**

**_Suite à notre conversation de la veille, je vous fais parvenir la liste des manuels dont vous aurez essentiellement besoin cette année, le reste étant fourni par l'école._**

**_Miss McBlod vous accompagnera aujourd'hui pour effectuer vos achats._**

**_Lors de votre retour à l'école, vous viendrez directement me voir dans mon bureau, dans lequel j'ai également convié le Professeur McGonagall, afin que nous puissions discuter de votre affaire._**

**_Albus Dumbledore._**

Hermione eut un sourire. Cela lui rappelait la première lettre qu'elle avait reçut, l'année de ses onze ans. Quelle joie et quelle fierté elle avait ressenti en la lisant. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires, et aujourd'hui encore, malgré tout, elle ressentait la même excitation.

– _Alors, tu es prête_ ? lui demanda une voix guillerette.

Hermione releva la tête de la lettre et croisa le regard de Pandora, déjà habillée.

– _Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Nous ferons un arrêt à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avant d'aller au Chemin-de-Traverse !_

La dernière fois que Hermione fut présente dans la Grande Salle, elle était jonchée de cadavres et de débris du château. Le ciel était gris et morne, en deuil avec les événements qui s'y déroulaient. À présent, il scintillait sous le soleil levant, baignant les quatre longues tables d'une douce lumière. Les centaines d'élèves se pressaient pour déjeuner et parlaient vivement entre eux, provoquant des éclats de rire.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se sentit seule, malgré Pandora à ses côtés.

La Serdaigle prit la direction de la table de sa maison et s'installa devant un bol de pudding, aussitôt imitée par son amie.

–_ J'adore le pudding_, expliqua Pandora en souriant.

_Tout comme Luna_, pensa Hermione. Elle profita de cette accalmie pour sortir la liste des fournitures. Mis à part quelques ouvrages, aucun ne correspondaient à ceux qu'elle avait été prié d'acheter lors de sa propre sixième année et la sorcière se réjouit. Grâce à ça, elle pourrait sûrement apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Ce furent les battements d'ailes qui la tirèrent hors de sa lecture et Hermione leva la tête, comme tous les élèves présents, pour admirer le spectacle du courrier. Les hiboux entraient et sortaient en s'évitant de justesse, effleurant les tables afin de remettre lettres et colis à leur propriétaire. Une chouette effraie laissa tomber un journal devant l'assiette de Pandora qui s'en empara pour le lire aussitôt.

À sa grande surprise, un hibou donna une lettre à Hermione. À l'écriture, elle reconnut le professeur Dumbledore.

**_Miss Granger,_**

**_Lorsque vous serez prête pour le Chemin-de-Traverse, attendez près de la statue des Fondateurs avec Miss McBlod._**

–_ Il y a encore eu des disparitions mystérieuses_, annonça la jeune fille en soupirant. _J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais quelque chose est en train de s'amorcer._

Hermione se figea. C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Des disparitions de sorciers, des meurtres de moldus, et l'enrôlement des mangemorts. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et en particulier à la table des Serpentards. Parmi ces élèves attablés se cachaient ceux qui deviendraient d'horribles meurtriers.

– _Est-ce que ça va Hermione_ ?

La jeune fille se força à sourire à Pandora.

–_ Je vais t'avouer un secret_, poursuivit la Serdaigle après une gorgée de jus de citrouille. _Quand je serais plus âgée, je créerais mon propre journal. La Gazette du Sorcier est corrompue et on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance aux informations qu'ils nous donnent. Mais mon Chicaneur révélera la vérité._

Si seulement elle savait que son mari, Xenophilus Lovegood, poursuivrait son journal, elle en serait tellement fière. Hermione avait plus d'une fois, en deux jours, eut l'envie de dévoiler la vérité à Pandora, ne serait-ce que pour l'avertir de ne pas faire d'expériences dangereuses. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui faire comprendre que la vie de sa fille était plus importante que la connaissance. Il lui suffisait de tout avouer et Hermione pourrait l'empêcher de se tuer.

– _J'ignore ce qui te tracasse, mais tu ne devrais pas autant lutter contre toi-même._

_– Tu as raison Pandora_, avoua la sorcière._ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous voulons profiter de cette journée au Chemin-de-Traverse._

Les deux jeunes filles finirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de la Grande Salle.

– _Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit comment on y allait ? On ne peut pas transplaner et prendre le train juste pour une journée est impensable._

_– Tout ce qu'il m'a écrit c'est d'attendre près de la statue._

Elle désigna la statue des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout en bronze, elle représentait un mage debout, tenant dans sa main le château, et dans l'autre un parchemin, connaissance et savoir. À ses pieds se dressaient lion, serpent, aigle et blaireau, les blasons des quatre maisons.

–_ Qu'est-ce que..._

Hermione plissa les yeux. À demi-caché, une créature de petite taille, avec des oreilles de chauves-souris, d'énormes yeux et pour seuls vêtements un torchon, les observait.

– _Miss Granger_ ? couina l'elfe de maison. _Miss McBlod ?_

Elles s'approchèrent de lui et il s'inclina largement devant elle. Il était plus petit que Dobby, plus jeune aussi. Ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts sur le monde, passaient de l'une à l'autre et il ne cessait de tortiller un bout de son vêtement, comme Winky le faisait parfois.

– _Riktus est là pour vous emmener sur le Chemin-de-Traverse. Riktus va vous y conduire et attendre que vous ayez fait vos achats avant de vous ramener à Poudlard._

_– Mais bien sûr_, s'exclama Hermione. _Seuls les elfes de maison ont le pouvoir de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château._

L'elfe s'inclina devant elle, comme pour lui donner raison.

– _Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite que vous suiviez Riktus à l'extérieur des murs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention._

La petite créature s'éloigna de la statue et sautilla en direction de la cour, vide à cette heure de la journée. La plupart des élèves se pressaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et seuls quelques courageux se dirigeaient déjà vers le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. À leurs uniformes jaunes et noirs, c'étaient des Poufsouffles.

–_ Allons-y,_ ordonna Riktus en tendant sa petite main décharnée._ Monsieur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir rentrer avant la fin de l'après-midi._

Depuis le début de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione avait passé les six derniers mois à transplaner. Aussi ne ressentit-elle rien lorsque Riktus les emmena loin du château et les transporta jusque devant la Banque Gringotts. Mais vu la pâleur de Pandora, cela devait être la première fois.

Le Chemin-de-Traverse était comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses vrais souvenirs, pas ceux qui lui remémoraient le Chemin vide, sans vie, et dont les boutiques avaient été pillé et brûlé.

Il grouillait de monde. Des sorciers et des sorcières de tout âge et de tout type qui flânaient de magasins en magasins. Les enfants restaient collé devant la vitrine de Florian Fortarôme, tandis que les autres, un peu plus âgés, se pressaient devant Pirouette et Badin ou encore devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. La joie et les rires s'élevaient de chaque coins de rue. Des parents passaient devant Madame Guipure sans s'arrêter, sûrement pour se précipiter chez Fleury et Bott ou encore Obscurus Books. Des hiboux hululaient à la Ménagerie, et l'on pouvait entendre le miaulement intempestifs des chats.

Combien cette ambiance avait manqué à Hermione. Plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Pas de Mage Noir, pas de mort. Pas de larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de perdre des amis, de voir des gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille prendre des risques à chaque secondes. Elle ne supportait plus l'atmosphère lourde de peur et de panique qui régnait à présent dans son époque.

–_ Il y a un problème, Riktus_, souligna néanmoins la sorcière.

– _Monsieur Dumbledore a expliqué le problème à Riktus_, interrompit aussitôt le petit elfe d'une voix couinante.

Il semblait d'ailleurs plus petit que la moyenne pour quelqu'un de son espèce.

– _Riktus à ce qu'il vous faut pour faire vos achats._

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître une petite bourse d'or, qu'il déposa délicatement dans la main d'Hermione.

– _Merci, Riktus._

La créature se figea, les yeux grands écarquillés, embués de larmes. La jeune fille avait oublié comme les elfes de maison pouvaient être touchés par la moindre politesse, et cela lui serra le cœur de penser à leurs conditions de vie.

– _Nous devrions y aller_, suggéra Pandora en tirant doucement Hermione par la manche.

La jeune fille allait lui répondre lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, dissimulée parmi les boutiques. Un éclat de vert et d'argent, une nuance de bruns. Est-ce que cela pouvait être... ?

Non. Bien sûr que non ! Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait sûrement dû rêver. Elle jeta malgré tout un autre regard entre les magasins puis, après un signe de tête à Riktus, suivit Pandora.

Elles ne mirent pas très longtemps à rassembler les affaires inscrites sur la liste de fournitures. La Serdaigle l'entraînait à droite et à gauche, la plupart du temps pour lui montrer les choses qu'elle aurait aimé acheté, celles qu'elle avait obtenue ou encore ce qu'elle détestait. Sans oublier complètement ses problèmes, Hermione parvenait à se laisser bercer par ses paroles, de se laisser emporter dans ces histoires. Elle voulait mettre de côté, pour un instant seulement, tous les soucis qui tournoyaient dans sa tête et l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil cette nuit.

Assises à une table de la terrasse de Florien Fortarôme, elles bavardaient tranquillement en dégustant une glace au poivre. Si Hermione peinait à chaque bouchée, Pandora engloutissait la sienne avec un grand sourire.

–_ Toute ma famille est allée à Serdaigle, d'aussi loin qu'on remonte_, expliqua-t-elle, la bouche pleine. _Mon père dit que ça fait de nous des sorciers particuliers mais je n'ai pas retenu pourquoi._

_– Ils sont tous des sangs-purs ?_

_– Oui. Je crois qu'une cousine à ma mère s'est mariée avec un Moldu mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Et toi ?_

Hermione hésita. Pouvait-elle sans risque se confier à Pandora ? Après tout, elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. Rien ne lui confirmait de lui accorder sa confiance.

_Sauf Luna_, pensa-t-elle.

– _Je viens d'une famille de Moldu_, répondit-elle. _Personne n'est sorcier là d'où je viens._

_– Ils ont dû être fière lorsque tu as reçu ta lettre !_ S'exclama la jeune fille, apparemment ravie d'apprendre que sa nouvelle amie était d'origine Moldu.

Elle prit une grosse cuillerée de glace.

–_ A vrai dire, ils n'ont pas vraiment compris lorsque c'est arrivé_, ria Hermione. _Ils pensaient que quelqu'un nous faisait une blague et ils n'ont pas vraiment voulu me laisser y aller. Mais c'était avant que je n'arrive à les convaincre de venir avec moi ici._

_– Et comment un non-sorcier fait-il pour découvrir le Chemin-de-Traverse si aucun membre de sa famille n'en ait un ?_

_– Oh et bien, pour ma part, j'ai juste eu à réfléchir. Le parchemin indiquait une école de Magie, je cherchais donc un endroit en rapport avec. En cherchant bien dans les rues de Londres, je suis tombée sur le Chaudron Baveur. J'ai su tout de suite, évidement, que ce n'était pas qu'un simple bar. Et quand je suis entrée dedans, un sorcier m'a gentiment aidé à traverser le mur de brique. C'était relativement simple en fait._

Hermione agrémenta ses paroles d'un sourire radieux, fière d'avoir trouvé la solution de cette énigme à seulement onze ans.

– _Tu étais faite pour Serdaigle_, souria Pandora. _Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue à Poudlard dès la première année._

L'ancienne Gryffondor se figea. Elle en avait presque oublié que tout le monde devait penser qu'elle était une élève étrangère, et son discours n'était pas pour l'aider. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se livrer autant. Elle prenait des risques et ne prêtait pas assez attention à la couverture que Dumbledore lui avait confié.

– _Ne t'en fais pas_, reprit Pandora avec un sourire rassurant._ Je ne te forcerais pas à révéler ton secret._

_– Quel secret ?_ nia Hermione.

–_ Celui que tu veux protéger. Il se voit dans tes yeux._

Et sans plus lui accorder d'attention, elle goba une énième bouchée de sa glace, laissant sa compagne tourmentée de milles questions. Était-elle vraiment au courant de quelque chose ?

Pour se changer les idées, elle attrapa l'un de ses nouveaux manuels. Au moins, cela lui ferait penser à autre chose. Elle dévora les premières lignes, intriguée d'apprendre un savoir d'un autre-temps, mais ne parvint pas à rester concentré bien longtemps. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sensation qui la faisait frissonner et qui l'empêchait de se détendre pleinement.

Elle avait l'impression d'être épiée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le Chemin-de-Traverse. Hermione avait beau se convaincre que tout allait bien et que son unique préoccupation était de trouver un moyen de vaincre Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser les frissons qui remontaient le long de sa nuque.

Bien décidée à en découvrir la source, elle fouilla des yeux la rue entière. Tant de monde grouillait sur le Chemin qu'il lui était impossible de discerner les amis des ennemis. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être cette petite sorcière replète à l'allure joviale, que cet homme grand et sec à la mine sombre. Chacun d'eux pouvait être un Mangemort fraîchement recruté par le Mage Noir. Ils pouvaient se dissimuler partout, à la lumière du soleil ou cachés dans l'ombre. Et ils étaient sûrement bien plus nombreux qu'à sa propre époque.

Elle frissonna.

Est-ce que tout ceci allait un jour prendre fin ? Toute cette peur ? Cette inquiétude ? Allait-elle pouvoir arrêter de soupçonner chaque personne comme étant un serviteur de Voldemort ?

Pandora était plongée dans un livre « _Expériences magiques à réaliser soi-même à la maison _» et ne semblait pas porter attention à Hermione. Un instant, la jeune fille l'envia. Elle ignorait tout du mal qui était en train de ronger le monde des sorciers. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de lequel de ses amis mourrait en essayant de la protéger. Tout ce qu'elle avait à penser était de ses examens.

L'angoisse commençait à se répandre dans ses veines et lui étreindre la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Après s'être excusée auprès de Pandora, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna à grands pas, le souffle de plus en plus court. Tellement de choses reposaient sur elle que cela lui tournait la tête. Si elle échouait, tout l'avenir serait chamboulé. Si Voldemort n'était pas anéanti, alors tout ce qu'avait accompli Harry, toutes les épreuves que le Trio avaient traversé, ne serviraient à rien. Ils auraient perdu. Tout s'arrêterait là.

Comment une seule personne pouvait avoir la force de supporter une telle idée ? Savoir que la vie de centaines de personnes, proches et inconnus, dépendait de sa capacité à anéantir le plus grand Mage Noir ?

Hermione était au bords des larmes. Dans le passé, elle avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien de Ron et de Harry, ou sur celui de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils lui manquaient affreusement. Elle se sentait perdue.

Sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait, la jeune fille déambula entre les étalages et les boutiques. Elle allait tourner dans l'une des rues principales lorsqu'elle fut agrippée par sa robe et entraîner brusquement dans une ruelle. Plaquée sans douceur contre le mur, elle laissa échappé un petit cri de douleur au moment où sa tête percuta la pierre froide.

–_ Salut, Granger !_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Le visage noirci et ensanglanté, baguette levée et prête à jeter un sort, Pansy Parkinson lui faisait face.

– _Comment as-tu... ?_

_– La ferme !_ la coupa Parkinson en resserrant sa poigne._ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as jeté comme sortilège ?_

_– Pansy, je..._

_– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as jeté comme sortilège_ ? Répéta la Serpentard en haussant la voix, défigurée par la colère._ Un instant on était à Poudlard, en pleine bataille, et voilà que l'instant d'après je me réveille sur le Chemin-de-Traverse. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand j'ai constaté que tout semblait normal. Personne n'a entendu parler des événements qui se passe à Poudlard. J'ai cru que je devenais cinglée._

La poigne de la jeune fille se resserra sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui grimaça de douleur. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine et la peur commençait à la faire étouffer. Jamais elle n'avait vu Parkinson dans un tel état. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé trop lâche pour se laisser envahir par la colère.

Elle se trompait.

–_ Jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive_, reprit la Serpentard, les dents serrées. _Avec ce maudit elfe près de Gringotts. Et ensuite, tranquillement assise à la terrasse de ce stupide marchant de glace !_

_– C'était toi !_ L'interrompit Hermione. _La fille que j'ai vu. Je pensais avoir rêvé._

_– J'ai eu brusquement envie de te lancer un sortilège. Mais il n'y a que toi qui pourra briser le maléfice qui m'a entraîné ici. Ramène-moi près des miens ou je te jure Granger, je te jure que je te ferais tant souffrir que tu finiras comme les parents de cet idiot de Londubat._

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Les promesses de torture virevoltaient dans ses yeux verts.

Hermione respira un grand coups, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. La vérité n'allait pas plaire à son ennemie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

– _Je n'ai lancé aucun maléfice_, avoua-t-elle.

–_ Tu mens !_

La pointe de sa baguette appuyait furieusement contre sa gorge, prête à libérer un sortilège impardonnable.

– _Non ! Pansy écoute-moi_, tenta de la convaincre Hermione. _Ce n'est pas un maléfice. Nous avons été projeté dans le temps à l'instant où ton sort m'a atteint lorsque je tentais de m'emparer de mon médaillon._

_– Quel est le rapport ?_ cracha Pansy.

– _C'était un Retourneur de Temps. Nous sommes revenues dans le passé, bien avant que tout ceci ne se produise !_

Pendant quelques secondes, la sorcière lut le doute dans l'esprit de son adversaire. Mais la Serpentard n'était pas stupide. Ses souvenirs assemblaient les pièces du puzzle afin de le compléter, et lorsqu'il fut enfin achevé, elle comprit que tout ceci était vrai.

–_ J'ignore comment tu as fais pour te retrouver sur le Chemin-de-Traverse_, poursuivit Hermione, soulagée de sentir son emprise se desserrée,_ mais je ne savais pas que tu avais été projeté avec moi. Même si, en y réfléchissant, j'aurais dû le deviner. J'y ai été envoyé à cause du Retourneur de Temps, mais tu as toi-aussi été attiré dans cette époque car c'est toi qui a lancé ce sort._

Manifestement épuisée, Pansy s'écarta de la sorcière et passa une main sur son visage. Les traces de la guerre étaient encore vivaces et s'étalaient en coupure et en bleus.

Un instant, Hermione eut de la pitié pour elle. Mais la haine qu'elle lui vouait remplaça bien vite ce sentiment. À la moindre occasion, elle tâcherait de mettre le plus de distance possibles entre elles.

– _Comment fait-on pour retourner dans notre époque ?_

_– Tu es tant pressé de redevenir le toutou de Tu-sais-qui_ ? Répliqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Le regard de Pansy se fit haineux.

– _Attention Granger,_ siffla-t-elle.

– _Allez, tu as toujours été le bon chien de quelqu'un. D'abord ça a été de Malefoy, et après de Voldemort. À croire que tu n'as jamais su être indépendante._

_– La ferme !_

Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges sortit de sa baguette comme elle resserrait sa prise. Mais Hermione n'avait plus peur. Tout ça c'était à cause de cette garce ! La vengeance rongeait son cœur et lui faisait tourner la tête. Devant elle se dressait la source de ses ennuis, celle sans qui la sorcière serait toujours auprès de Ginny et de Ron. Celle sans qui elle aurait pu sauver Harry sans se retrouver projetée toutes ces années en arrière. Et elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire payer.

– _Hermione ?_

Les deux filles sursautèrent lorsque Pandora surgit de la ruelle. Son air innocent dissimulait une foule de questions qu'elle allait sans doute garder pour elle. Et malgré son large sourire, Hermione aperçut ses doigts tapoter sa baguette magique.

– _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Pansy lui jeta un regard dégoûtée.

Anxieuse à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui jeter un maléfice, par pure vengeance, Hermione prit les devants. Elle ne voulait lui faire courir aucun risque.

–_ Oui ne t'en fais pas_, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. _C'est une amie à moi._

_– Elle n'en a pas l'air_, fit remarquer la Serdaigle._ Elle te regarde comme si elle allait te changer en troll d'un instant à l'autre._

Pansy se figea brusquement et son regard devint si noire que Hermione posa les doigts sur sa baguette, prête à agir au moindre incident.

– _Pandora est-ce que..._commença la jeune fille en cherchant soigneusement ses mots._ Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser ? Juste quelques minutes._

Après un instant de silence où la tension déjà palpable menaçait d'exploser, la sorcière hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la ruelle, non sans un dernier coup d'œil à la Serpentard. Une seconde, Hermione crut y lire un avertissement.

Lorsque sa silhouette eut complètement disparu, les deux ennemies se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

– _Écoute Parkinson, nous ne sommes plus dans notre époque. Les choses ont changées. Tu n'es plus obligée d'obéir à Tu-sais-qui. Il n'a pas d'emprise sur toi, il n'est pas encore devenu le terrible Mage Noir mais tout est en train de se préparer. Des sorciers disparaissent, des moldus se font assassinés. Et nous allons être prises en plein milieu de ce combat. Il serait plus terrible que la propre guerre que nous sommes en train de vivre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on sera toutes seules._

Pansy ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

– _On n'est pas à notre place ici_, poursuivit Hermione. _Plus personne n'est là pour nous protéger, ni toi ni moi._

_– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, Miss Je-sais-tout ?_

La sorcière avait vu juste et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas qu'une imbécile vicieuse et idiote, foncièrement mauvaise, de Serpentard. Ses yeux verts luisaient d'une intelligence profonde. Ses décisions ne devaient sans doute jamais être prise à la légère. Comment une personne comme elle acceptait d'être manipulée par tous ces gens ?

–_ Viens avec moi à Poudlard,_ lâcha brusquement Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Pansy.

– _Tu me crois assez idiote pour te faire confiance ?_ ricana-t-elle froidement.

– _Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est en partie à cause de toi que nous sommes arrivées là. Il est donc normal que tu doives faire partie du plan pour nous ramener à notre époque._

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir un instant mais la sorcière savait qu'elle se rangerait de son côté. Elle venait de passer des heures difficiles.

– _Nous irons voir Dumbledore. Je lui expliquerais la situation et je suis certaine qu'il acceptera que toi aussi tu ailles dans une Maison le temps qu'on trouve une solution._

_– Je ne t'aime pas Granger,_ cracha la Serpentard. _Mais j'accepte ta proposition._

Hermione sourit intérieurement.

Avec Pansy dans son champ de vision, la sorcière contrôlait son ennemie sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- _Mais si jamais tu m'as menti_, l'avertit la jeune fille d'une voix chargée de menace, _tu le regretteras amèrement._


End file.
